A Hero's Insanity
by Dekugirl
Summary: Dekugirl's back. Link goes insane, possessed by some mysterious force, and begins to brutally murder those who he holds dear. What is going on?


A Hero's Insanity   
By Dekugirl

  


  
  
  
  


I faced my enemy. 

That annoying fairy, Navi, that constantly followed me around was bitching at me. 

"Don't, Link!" she screamed, "He's just a Skullkid!" 

The Skullkid on the log shot another poison dart from his flute. 

I drew the Master sword and sliced it in half. Then I shot out after the Skullkid. 

It hadn't been expecting for me to do that. It jumped off the log and attempted to run. 

That wasn't going to happen. 

The fairy freak flew in front of me as if trying to stop me. 

"Link, stop!" she yelled, bitching on and on. 

Grabbing her, I ripped off her wings and threw her against the wall, enjoying the sound of her scream as she hit the rock hard. 

Then my attention turned back to the Skullkid. 

Navi still moaned in a weak voice behind me. "Link.. no.." 

Who cared? 

Rushing over to the Skullkid, I drew my sword. 

It gasped and it's annoying glowing eyes widened. Stupid eyes. They looked like blood. 

It looked like he was begging for his life. 

How pathetic. 

It realized I wasn't going to have mercy on him and started to take out another poison dart. 

In a flash I had sliced him in half with my sword. 

His blood spilled over the ground and on me. He was obviously dead, but I didn't care. 

I continued to slash the dead body until it wasn't even recognizable. 

Just a mound of blood and flesh, and even then I continued to slash it. 

It seemed so... enjoyable. 

I heard the fairy reject behind me again. "Link..." 

Turning around for a second I watched as her body's glow darkened to an ashen gray, then went out completely . 

Well, who gave a damn? 

I was evil... I was a killer. And I liked it. 

I heard another voice from a portal behind me. 

"Link, what happened here?" 

It was the green haired freak from the forest. 

Ignoring her, I continued to slash the corpse that used to be a skullkid. 

"Link, what are you doing?" 

Her boyfriend freak walked in behind her. 

I didn't care about either of them. 

I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was the Saria-freak again. 

Howling with rage, I quickly pinned her against the wall. 

Her eyes widened as she wondered what I was doing. 

_Killing you_, I thought. 

I thrust my sword through her heart. 

Her final gasp of pain and Mido's dismayed scream were music to my ears. 

"Link! How could you?" 

It didn't matter. I would kill him, too. 

Blood was coming out from Saria's heart. 

And her mouth, and her nose. 

It was everywhere. 

Beautiful. 

"Link..." she gasped. 

Would she just go and die already? 

Her eyes glazed over and closed, and her head lolled forward. 

Behind me I heard Mido running, trying to escape. 

Yeah right. 

I ran after him, sword drawn. 

He ran out of the Lost Woods, with me in hot pursuit. 

Drawing my bow, I shot four arrows and pinned his arms to the ground. 

Enjoying his howl of agony, I stood over him. 

Several Kokiri were gathering at the foot of the cliff, wondering what I was doing to their leader. 

I would kill them, too. But first Mido. 

Laughing insanely, I chopped off his head quickly. 

The Kokiri below scattered as their leader's head sailed over the cliff, where it hit the ground and cracked open like a ripe melon. 

Then I came after them. 

I killed them all in different ways, but I made sure that all of them died with the same agony and pain that I suffered every day in my heart. 

They had no right to be happy when I suffered such pain! 

They all had to die! 

Cackling insanely, I looked over my work. 

All of Kokiri Forest was covered in bloodshed. 

The remains of dead Kokiri littered the scene. 

Then I realized what I had done. 

Like a lightning bolt it hit me. 

I had slain my friends. My family. 

And I had enjoyed it! 

All over Kokiri Forest were the bodies of my friends. 

And in the Lost Woods were the corpses of Saria, Navi, and Skullkid. 

I looked at my hands. 

From them dripped everyone's blood but my own. 

Stained forever.   
  
"Good work, Link," a voice behind me said. 

I whirled around, seeing nobody. 

"I must say, I didn't really expect you to kill them all so well," the Voice said again. 

"Who are you?" I screamed, "Show yourself!" 

"Why, I'm you," the Voice said, them took a form. 

It was Ganon! 

"What did you make me do?" I yelled at him. 

"**I** didn't make you do anything," Ganon said, "I simply made you aware of the evil desires that were always in your heart." 

He smirked. "Just like me." 

"No!" I screamed, "I'm not like you!" 

"Then I suggest you take a look," he said, gesturing to the lake. 

I obeyed. 

Instead of my reflection, I saw the reflection of Ganon! 

Then It showed me, covered with blood, a gleeful look on my face, glad that I had slain dozens of innocent creatures. 

The blood of the innocent stained my hands. 

"Just like me," Ganon repeated. 

"No!" I screamed, clawing at my face, pulling my hair out. 

I could see the three deities, Faroe, Din and Nayru. 

All three were frowning at me and shaking their heads. 

Mist enveloped me and I lost consciousness. 

The last thing I remebered was Ganon's voice... 

"It doesn't matter what happens, Hero of Time, go back in time or not your destiny is to follow me!" 

The Skullkid's eyes widened with fear. 

I had gone back in time. 

I coud sheath my sword. 

I could go and help Navi. 

I could try again. 

But Ganon had said that no matter what, my destiny was to follow him. 

And I believed him. 

As Hero of Time, it was my duty to protect Hyrule. 

Even if it was from me. 

I took the Master Sword and tried to stab myself through the heart with it. 

But me, the Hero of Time, it wouldn't work. 

Then I had an idea. 

Grabbing the dart from the Skullkid, I thrust it through my own heart, with only a dying fairy and a Skullkid as my witness. 

The Skullkid was wondering what was going on. 

He would wonder for the rest of his life. 

As the poison seeped through my bloodstream, and my blood trickled down my shirt, a last smile of insanity painted itself on my face. 

My eyes clouded and closed as the pain subsided to a gentle numbness. 

From my hands dripped no one's blood but my own. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

What d'you think? You like? It's an attempt at dark ficiton. Please tell me what you think in your review. If you don't review I'll sick Navi on you!   
~Dekugirl   



End file.
